The Second War
by Guitar Boi 94
Summary: The second war is comming soon, and the final battle is upon Sora and his friends. Another Keyblade master has woken from his Sleep. The story is entirely fictional, based on my interpretation of KH 3, Birth by Sleep, and 358/2 Days.
1. Chapter 0: A Prequel in the Future

Chapter 0: A Prequel in the Future

"The days are growing shorter for the time of hardship is near. The darkness is spreading again, but this isn't the darkness we know, but a darkness long forgotten over a decade ago, when three heroes fought for light. Though the battle was won, the war wasn't over, and those who fought in the battles were gone from the worlds. The three heroes' fate was pain and agony. One faced death, the other lost her entire existence, and for the third hero, he has become one with darkness. The three heroes won the battle, but lost something far worse. Though time has passed, not all were forgotten, and now is the time for the final battle…a battle that took twelve years to prepare for. Sora, your Keyblade, has it been acting strange?" Sora looked at the old man with puzzled eyes. "Yeah, but why?"

The old man answered Sora's question in three words… "It is time…"

…Kairi could only think of one person as she was lying on the deserted street. Blood covered most of her weakened body as she clutched her Keyblade, which too was stained with blood. Her eyes widened, but only a single tear came out of her as she says the name of one of her closest friends, Riku, who was captured by that cloaked stranger...

The one in the black coat called someone on her phone. "Yes, Rem its me. Mission accomplished. He'll be very happy to hear this…" And left...

"Where am I?" Riku asked. He found himself hanging from a ceiling from a long rope. He couldn't break free, for the rope was too sturdy. He remembered what happened to Kairi, before he was taken away. Then he thought of the cloaked girl in black. He remembered seeing her on his search for Roxas. _"So, you're the 14__th__ member, huh? Xemnas' little pet. I'll let you walk away without a fight, but _he'll_ be coming for you when he wakes up. So don't think your being spared" She walked away, saying, "When he wants to fight me once again, he will come to me" and she left._

As he tried to loosen the rope, girl in the black coat walked in…


	2. Chapter 1: The Last Day of Paradise

Chapter 1: The Last Day of Paradise

Chapter 1: The Last Day of Paradise

For the past year, Sora was working on a Gummi Ship, but with the lack of pieces, he needed to find good substitutes. But today was the last day, and tomorrow they will travel to the Disney Castle. _Tomorrow's the big day. _This made Sora remember the first time they wanted to travel to other worlds, but the islands fell into darkness. At least this time it will start off on a good note. Sora has grown a lot since he learned about the Keyblade both in wisdom and looks, and he hasn't seen a single Heartless or Nobody on the islands. He was happy to be home, but still liked the idea of another adventure, especially to get away from school.

"Sora, come on, the fish aren't going to catch themselves you know!" Riku said as he walked towards the beach. "Yeah. I was just thinking about when this all started. It's basically the same thing over again, but now its much worse. The king said it was urgent that we build another Gummi Ship and travel to his castle, but what's going on?"

Riku looked towards the sea. "Something big, that's all I can say for sure. Hey Sora, remember when we were kids? We were always sword fighting, pretending to have huge adventures. I guess we did get what we want. We were like the best of friends, and then Kairi came, and we both would fight over her."

"Yeah, you pretended to drown so she would save you. It was funny."

Riku grew red, "Well you did some embarrassing things too you know. But hey, good times!

Sora looked back at Riku and smiled. But then something strange happened. "Sora, are you ok?" But Sora didn't answer. _What's happening to me? _He felt sick, and soon enough fainted…

"Ven, are you ok?" Ven, a boy in his mid teens, probably 16, woke up. He looked very similar to Roxas, yet seemed different. He stood up to find himself on top of Sunset Horizon in Twilight Town. "Yeah, what happened?" A girl, who seemed eight or nine, with long, brown hair and green eyes said, "You fell asleep silly! I started to get worried."

"I'm sorry Olette. You want to head home?" Ven saw Olette shake her head. They walked down the hill to get to their apartment. Ven had no parents, and besides Olette, he had no family. They lived in Sunset Horizon, for it just seemed less crowded than the main part of town.

Sora was their, observing everything, but didn't understand how. He saw Olette, but it seemed as if he was watching everything through Ven's eyes. _Wow, this is totally strange!_ _Is that the Olette in Hayner's gang?_

It couldn't be though; she looked no older than four. Olette turned to look at two boys; one had light blond hair and rather skinny compared to the other boy with brown hair that was a little chunky. Ven asked, "Aren't they your friends Hayner and Pence? Go talk to him." Olette smiled, "Do you mind?" Ven smiled and said, "Not at all. Come home in an hour though." Olette ran to Hayner and Pence, "Hey guys what's up?"

Sora had no clue as to what was going on. _That can't be Hayner's gang! If that is, I wonder where Seifer's gang was._ But he didn't see Seifer.

Ven turned around and saw a beautiful girl who was probably from out of town. Her hair was light blue, matching her eyes. She turned, making a rather peculiar facial expression, and ran towards the train station. Ven followed, but she was gone. But as he left to go back to his house, he heard a girl scream. Ven turned around, and cried "OLETTE!" He ran to her…

"Hey Sora, are you ok?" Kairi was kneeling down at Sora who just woke up. "Wow, this is starting out just like last time!" Sora was sweating. "You won't believe what just happened!" Sora told Riku and Kairi what has happened. "Yeah right Sora, sure it happened." Riku said with sarcasm. Kairi hit Riku on the head.

"Well whatever it is, its kind of strange, but it probably nothing more than a dream." Sora agreed and they decided to call their last full day working on the ship a break. They were all anxious for another adventure, but Sora couldn't help but think about Ven. _Didn't I meet a Ven before?_ Who was Ven, and what did happen. Sora just couldn't understand. He came home, and went straight to his room, avoiding his parents. Because Sora was gone for a long time, he made an excuse, but it was hard for them to buy it. _I guess I'll ask the King tomorrow._ And slowly he drifted to sleep…


	3. Chapter 2: Two Sides to a Coin

Chapter 2: Not Everything Seems To Be What They Appear to Be

Chapter 2: Two Sides to a Coin

Where am I…what's going on…

The Radiant Gardens was in a rather large world, with my continents. Though many refer to the whole world as Radiant Gardens, its true name is actually Gaia. The wise and respected leader, Ansem, ruled the Radiant Gardens. He was a well renowned scientist, who studied the heart, the soul, and the mind of living beings. Though he ruled only the Gardens, he was also a symbol of peace throughout the whole world.

A youth of the age of twenty was resting on a patch of grass under a shady tree. There was a nice breeze, and the world just seemed so peaceful as he looked down at the big town below. Xehanort stood up quickly and turned around when he heard the voice of his master.

"Why, Xehanort, I thought you were studying the textbook I lent you. And here you are, laying on the grass daydreaming and wasting time on such simple pleasures. Something that only one with a naïve, young heart can understand." Xehanort turned around to find Master Ansem, also known as Ansem the Wise.

That can't be…Ansem? And is that…Xehanort?

_  
_Ansem was not the elderly man that we know, but he was only in his late forties, rather than sixty.

"Master Ansem, I am sorry. I just had a desire to come here. I felt as if my heart was calling me here. I am truly sorry. I shall go to my study." Ansem made a broad smile, and started to laugh. "Xehanort, my boy, don't be so sorry, be happy. Your heart is strong, and you do not deny it what it wants. I would be quite worried if you _didn't _follow your heart."

Xehanort smiled at Ansem, and they both decided to waste time together. Xehanort was indeed Ansem's favorite student. He was a few years younger than the other five, yet filled with knowledge beyond Ansem him self's understanding. The boy had no memories of his past. He was found on the streets near the castle, lying unconscious. Ansem took the boy in, and cared for him like he was his son.

"What a great gift humans have, to be able to decide what we want to do. We can make choices in life, good or bad, but it's a great gift none-the-less. You do realize that one day, you will be in charge of the Gardens, right? You have abilities your colleges do not have. Though I do not disagree with what you are doing right now, I still want you to realize that sometimes, as a wise leader, you have to follow the hearts of the people you lead. It is almost impossible to govern my country, and be a symbol of peace in this world, as well as serve as a scientist, especially now that I am approaching old age. So will you take my place when the time comes?"

Xehanort said happily, "Yes sir." Xehanort felt honored, for he would do anything for his master. Ansem was the closest family he had; he became the father figure that Xehanort didn't remember.

"And don't call me sir, it makes me feel old." Xehanort chuckled. "Ah, laughter, the key to happiness. Let's return to the castle for dinner." The sun began to set behind them. The water coming from the castle poured through the gardens, creating a tranquil noise, and the crystal walls around them glistened from the sun's orange rays. Twilight was Ansem's favorite time of day.

Xehanort was always a peculiar boy. He didn't act different then anyone else his age, but he was a genius, even outwitting his master. He _looked _perfectly normal. But there was something strange inside his mind and heart. Something unnatural. Ansem felt his heart gave off a strong feeling, a feeling of strength and hope, but Xehanort's heart also showed fear and anger, something evil. Xehanort seemed to be determined about something, something that Ansem didn't trust.

"You know, Xehanort, you look very much like my son, almost identical, except for your hair color," Ansem said as they walked through the corridors. Xehanort turned to look at Ansem, asking, "You have a son?"

"_Had_ a son. He died a few months before I met you." Ansem was feeling uneasy about this conversation. _Why wouldn't Ansem mention this before?_ Xehanort wondered.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was his name?" Xehanort was quite curious.

"His name? I guess I can tell you." But it was very hard for Ansem to say it. He had to force it out of his mouth

"His name was Terra…"

Riku woke up, sweating. "What just happened?" He stared at the ceiling, and reflected on the dream again. What is going on? This can't be what happened to Sora, can it? He needed some fresh air to think. _That couldn't have been Ansem! He seemed young. And was that really Xehanort…the Xehanort that tried to control Kingdom Hearts?_

Riku put on his shirt and pants, and stepped outside, trying to not disturb his parents. _This dream didn't make any sense! _ He went for a walk to the docks, where he saw his, Sora's, and Kairi's boats. He sat on the edge, looking at the moon's bright rays on the water. The water was calm, for the only sound was the water washing up on the shore, and returning to the sea. Everything was just so peaceful. Riku looked at his watch, which read 4:45 A.M., only a few more hours until they would be getting ready to leave.

"Hello?" A girl was standing behind Riku. He turned around, saying, "Yeah?" He turned to find a girl, a few years older than him. She had blue hair that matched her eyes, and had a very nice shape. "I saw you here, and I thought you would want some company." Riku smiled and said, "Nah, that's ok." But she insisted on staying. There was a long pause of silence, until Riku asked, "So, what's your name?"

"Oh, I don't have a name that I go by, but you can call me Rain. Aqua's my real name, but that's part of my past. It isn't a part of me anymore."  
Riku chuckled. "Aqua? That means water right?" Rain looked at him, wondering why he laughed. "I'm not making fun of it; it's just a strange coincidence because my friend Kairi's name means 'sea.' Anyways, it's nice to meet you. I'm Riku."

"Nice to meet you, Riku."

For about an hour, Rain and Riku chatted away, really getting to know each other well. He learned that she is from another world, though she wouldn't say which one.

Riku then asked, "So did you just move here, because I never see you at school."

Rain smiled "Yes, but actually, I am moving away. I'm really just a drifter. I'm searching for someone, someone special to me. The only important person in my life, but I know he's gone." Riku looked back at her. "Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." Riku didn't know what to say. "So where are you going next?"

Rain turned and gave a smile, "To a place similar to where you are going, but not quite."

Riku stared at her. _What does that mean?_ "You know I'm going somewhere? How can you tell?" Rain smiled, "I can just tell, as if I have psychic powers. Nah, just kidding, but it just seems like something tense is about to happen. You're all tight."

"If you know the situation I'm in, then you'll understand."

They seemed to have been getting along well. For twenty minutes, they were chatting away. Riku mentioned Sora and Kairi, and Aqua was very interested in them. The two of them seemed to have a lot in common.

"It's nice meeting you, but I have to go now. I need to leave early, but hopefully we might see each other soon. I'll be looking forward to it. Goodbye, Riku." And at that moment, Rain stood up, and walked towards town. "Good by, Rain."

Riku waved, watching her walk away, and turned to look at the ocean one last time before heading home. He stood up, turned around, and expected to see Rain walking up the hill, but she was not to be found. What a strange girl…


End file.
